Pleasurable?
by Onezumi Daisuke
Summary: Orihime has something she'd like to try, but is unsure whether Ulquiorra will allow it. Very mature content, please be advised.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, or any of its characters, that right belongs to Tite Kubo and Viz Media. I do not make any money off my writing. It's purely for entertainment value.

**Warning:** This is another mature story. There are erotic happenings ahead, so please do not read if this bothers you or you are too young. Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed my writing so far. You've spurred me into mosting multiples this week. :D I do hope you enjoy this bit as well.

**Pleasurable…?**

**A Bleach Story by Onizumi Daisuke**

Orihime sat staring listlessly out the window of her cell. From there she had a continual view of the unchanging moon. It always seemed so lonely to her; hung up there in the dark sky all by itself. There were no stars to join it, only thin whisps of cloud, too fragmented for it to even hide behind.

At first looking at the moon had made her feel greatly depressed, a constant reminder that nothing changes in Hueco Mundo, the violent, stagnant world of the Hollows.

But now, after having been a prisoner of the Espada for nearly two months she had started to see it in a different light. It still seemed lonesome, but it also reminded her of him. She'd been thinking of him more and more often. His skin, so pale and milky, the same shade as the sky-bound moon. His poise, always in complete control. The way the tails of his jacket would billow around him as he walked through the halls. His tousled black hair, confined by his partial bone helmet. And of course, his eyes.

Those eyes. So remarkable; like shining emeralds, surrounded by alabaster and ebony. They were so bright, and yet so deep she felt as though she could swim in their depths for eternity.

"Woman."

She jumped at the sound of him voice. She'd been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard him enter. But there he was, standing perfectly straight near the door, hands in his pockets. One of the lesser hollow servants was already wheeling away the tray with the partially-eaten remnants of her dinner.

"You have lessened the amount of food you are consuming, Woman."

"Oh, yeah," she said, rising nervously from her seat. "Well, I just haven't been very hungry… I've had a lot on my mind lately. I mean, I just really don't do much to get hungry," she finished, hands clasped together shyly.

"There is no need for you to exert yourself. Your duty is to have your energy available to use your powers for Lord Aizen."

"Yes, I know," she looked down at the floor by her feet. "But, to be honest, I've been thinking a lot lately…"

He furrowed his brow at her. It was so difficult to understand her, this human woman. 'Surely, she's been thinking about whether or not her friends would come attempt a rescue of her.' It would be foolish of them. He knew she was waiting for him to respond. Instead he remained silent, cold and stoic.

She sighed, slowly walking across the room to stand before him. "Um, actually, Ulquiorra, there's something I've been wanting to do, but… I don't know… if you'd… let me."

She stared up at him, her large grey eyes swimming with some emotion he couldn't place, one hand brought up in front of her chest like she was wont to do when nervous.

Confused by the look in her eyes, he simply responded, "That would depend on what you want, Woman."

"I see," she brought her finger to her lip in contemplation. "But, it's really something I can only show you, not explain. So, how about if I show you… and if you don't want me to… you tell me to stop…?" she looked up hopefully.

He paused for a moment before responding. "Alright, Woman, show me what it is you want." Normally he wouldn't care about such trivial things as her want, but her vagueness had piqued his curiosity.

Smiling gently she took the last few steps to close the distance behind them. She slowly reached up her hand to clasp the zipper of his Espada jacket just below his chin. Ever stoic, Ulquiorra merely stood still, the only betrayal of his shock was his widened eyes as he watched her slowly lower the zipper. Beneath his gaze that same unknown emotion swam in her eyes.

She could hardly believe she was really going to do this. She'd been thinking of him constantly. His beautiful green eyes were far more expressive than he would ever have believed. His pale skin practically shined in the wan light of the moon. The way his perfectly tailored jacket fit what she had only previously imagined was a very lean, muscular frame.

The small metal piece in her fingers clicked as the two parts fell away from each other, revealing his well-defined chest beneath. There, between his collar bones, was the hole where he'd lost his heart.

Holding her breath, Orihime leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against the edge of the hole.

His sudden intake of air betrayed his shock. That simple act; her kissing the very core of his hollow soul was so filled with emotion he felt as though he were suddenly bathed in her feelings for him. He couldn't understand them all: nervousness, anticipation, affection, happiness… desire. He could hardly fathom them all.

Glancing upward, it was clear that he was affected. His eyes were open but unfocused, his lips slightly apart. There was even a slight flush to his skin. Taking it as a good response, she continues placing butterfly kisses around his hollow hole, gently following it all the way around.

She noticed his slight movement. He was staring down at her now. From the corner of her eye she saw his right hand come up, as if to push her away. 'No…' First she really wanted to…

His hand reached out to her shoulder…

Closing her eyes, she gently licked the edge of the hole, tracing the edge with her tongue. Glancing up as she did, Orihime was amazed to see the look on Ulquiorra's normally straight face.

His eyes were closed tightly, his mouth agape, head tilted back somewhat. Even his arm, still raised toward her, had stopped, his hand now clenched tight. He was beautiful. She licked around the edge again, more slowly, before pausing to watch him. His breathing had gotten noticeably heavier.

"Woman," he slowly opened his eyes, bringing his head forward to look at her. "What is the meaning of this? What are you attempting to do to me?" His brilliant green eyes bored into hers questioningly.

"I wanted to see… if I could give you pleasure, Ulquiorra."

"Pleasure?" He furrowed his brows.

"Yes. You seem like you've completely locked yourself away from anything that could be pleasurable. So I wanted to see if I could give that to you." Her eyes still radiated the same love as before.

Love? Could this simple human woman truly love him? Yes, he knew she did; he'd felt the flow of her emotions for him as she touched his core being. Now he had a name for the strange emotion. Love. He didn't understand how a woman such as her could come to love him. A monster. He'd done nothing but torment her. He kidnapped her, held her prisoner, tried numerous times to break her very soul, just like his.

He didn't know how, but she did love him – with all that she had.

"So," she blushed pink. "Was it… pleasurable?"

"I do not understand how to answer that question." He still looked confused and somewhat surprised, but his breathing was back to normal, his hand back in his pocket.

"Oh," she thought for a moment. "Then, do you want me to… stop?" she asked quietly, slowly tracing her finger along the muscles of his chest.

He didn't understand what was happening. He, Ulquiorra Schiffer, strongest Espada of Aizen's army was at a loss for what to do. His cold, calculating, logical mind knew that the best thing to do would be to turn her away; to deny that she'd had any effect on him whatsoever. How he wished he could bring himself to do that. He closed his eyes.

"No," he barely breathed.

Realizing the turmoil within him, she slowly leaned forward, pressing her lips softly against his. His eyes snapped open, staring into her soft grey ones. Slowly he conceded, pursing his lips slightly to return her kiss.

Once the kiss was broken, she continued smiling into his eyes as she lowered her head back to his chest. She traced along the circle in his chest again with her lips, her tongue playing along the inside edge. He gasped; the feeling of it was even more intense that previously. He'd never imagined such a simple act could result in something like this. Her tongue caressing the inside of himself, in direct contact with his very soul.

She gripped her hand against his hip, pulling her body against his. He felt rigid beneath her touch. She could feel a slight trembling in the muscles of his arm. She snaked her hand beneath his open jacket, running her fingers along his back as she probed even deeper with her tongue.

Ulquiorra didn't realize as he did it, but he raised his hands to her, wrapping one around her waist, pulling her to him as she had done. His other hand laced his long fingers through her soft, red-gold hair. She sighed at his touch. Pressing her chest against him, she took his lips with hers again, more insistently this time. His lips pressed back, her tongue sliding against his. The taste of her mouth was delicious.

She moved both her hands to the front of his jacket, gripping it tightly in her fists, pulling him with her across the small room. He allowed her to pull him with her. He could feel as she slid his jacket off his shoulders and down his arms. He relished the feel of her hands against his skin. Her warmth against his cool.

He continued kissing her as she led him, biting gently at her bottom lip. He didn't even notice his hands as they played at her hips, gripping the fabric of her dress.

Orihime pulled back from the kiss, gasping for air. His response to her advance had been great; she loved the way he bit at her lips as they kissed. Using her hands on his bare shoulders she pushed him back to lie on her couch.

Ulquiorra stared up at her from his position, prone before her. She continued to surprise him. First she had advanced on him, made him feel her emotions. And now she pushed him away. It was hard for him to control his rising anger at her brazenness.

"Woman," he scowled, clenched fists on either side of his body, pushing himself up from the cushions. "Do you think yourself funny?"

She sighed and smiled at him before undoing her dress and dropping it to the floor around her feet.

Again she had surprised him. He had been so quick to think she'd betrayed him. But now… now she stood before him wearing nearly nothing, giving herself to him.

His anger dissipated, his arms giving way to slump him back against the cushions. She was the most beautiful being he'd ever seen. Her arrancar boots were still on, leading his eyes upward; to her bare thighs, the black lacy fabric of her underwear, her trim stomach, her large breasts, barely contained by the teal green and black lace bra. Her red-gold hair draped over her shoulder like sunlight. Finally, his gaze found her eyes. Those glorious grey eyes that spoke volumes in a single look.

"What… do you think?" she blushed, spreading her hands slightly.

Blinking, he gulped to find his voice. "You are beautiful," he stated simply.

She leaned down over him, taking his lips again in a short kiss. "So are you," she smiled as she brought her body to lean fully over him. As she balanced above him he could feel warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach, something he hadn't experienced in a very long time. He'd long ago discarded any desires within himself for the company of another. He raised his hand to brush against the side of her breast and the feeling increased, the heat spreading further to his groin.

She leaned her chest further into his hand, causing him to rub harder. He brought his other hand up as well, cupping both her breasts together. He ran his thumbs across the nipples that poked outward in the fabric, eliciting a gasp from the girl.

He blinked in amazement. His touch had made her gasp. He wanted to hear what other noises she could make for him. Leaning forward, he passed his tongue over the protrusion of her nipple, moistening the green fabric covering.

"Ah," she was breathing harder, her eyes closed. He continued his ministrations, pressing her breasts together, licking and sucking at both nipples.

"Mmm… Ulquiorra…." She moaned. Her eyes were still closed; she seemed to be enjoying it.

Suddenly he jumped as her hand rubbed against the front of his pants. He hadn't even noticed her move her hand down between their bodies. She could feel how much she was affecting him. Cupping his erection in her hand she gently squeezed, rubbing up and down the length.

"Did I surprise you?" she giggled.

"Do not ask foolish questions, Woman," he retorted, unwilling to admit his shock. Instead he grabbed the green and lacy fabric contraption she wore and pulled down, releasing her ample breasts to bounce before him.

Before she could even "eep" in surprise, he had his mouth latched onto one now-bare nipple, both hands caressing the warm mounds of flesh.

"Ha-ah!" she gasped, moaning into his touch. "Un…" She unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor, completely releasing her breasts to Ulquiorra's exploration. Although she was enjoying the feeling, she couldn't get a good reach to his manhood in that position. After a few minutes she slid down his body some, removing herself from his grasp. Instead she slipped her hand inside his hakama pants, fully feeling his erection. At the same time she dipped her head, licking his hollow hole again. This time he couldn't stop himself. A long, low moan escaped his lips, his eyes closed, head tilting back. His back arched slightly, pressing into her touch.

The reaction wasn't lost on her. She stroked her tongue against him more forcefully, matching the movement with her hand. It was all he could do to keep his wits about him. She was back to assaulting him fully, and although the feeling was unimaginable, he felt like he had to touch her as well. Struggling against the tremors she created in his body, he managed to snake his arm down, pressing his fingers against the small fabric of her underwear.

She jumped at his touch and gasped as he began rubbing his fingers back and forth across her most private area. After her initial shock, she began stroking his length once again, sitting more upright above him. She moaned loudly, pushing back against his hand.

Ulquiorra watch her shift, apparently she really liked the feeling. He caught his finger along the edge of the material and slid it aside. He'd already noticed the little bump at the front that really made her react. He wanted to touch that part skin to skin.

"Ah!" she sighed, pressing herself against his hand further. Like this he could rub his fingers more fully against her mound, sliding up and down between the folds of flesh as well. Moaning, she writhed against his fingers, squeezing and stroking his length as she went.

He watch through half-lidded eyes. Remarkably, she was even more beautiful, her face flushed, head thrown back, eyes closed. Her mouth was slightly agape. He wanted to see that look even more. Then, surprisingly, she shifted.

Orihime lifted herself up, removing her panties completely and straddling his knees. He was surprised to see the bare, naked folds of her flesh. The curls of hair, slightly darker than her normal color, only covered a small patch above the nub he'd discovered earlier. He'd given her a safety razor previously when she'd asked to shave her legs, but was unaware that she also shaved elsewhere.

But seeing the result now, he had to admit… he liked it.

She worked to loosen his pants, sliding them down enough to expose his erection to her eyes. She was somewhat surprised; she'd never actually seen a man naked before. She'd though he felt kind of large in her hand, but now she was certain. He was long. Fully unbound, the tip sat against the bottom of his stomach, the dark shocks of hair surrounding the top as well as around the sack at the bottom. She tentatively brushed her fingertips along the length, from the tip down.

"Are you afraid, Woman?"

She smiled down at him. "I'm not afraid," she responded as she moved back up. She slid the folds of herself along his shaft, moaning as she did. Moving forward and back, she built delicious friction between the two.

"So," her voice was raspy, "is it pleasurable, Ulquiorra?" She looked him in the eye.

"Yes," he answered simply. His voice was lower than normal as well.

"Good," she gasped as she continued. The heat had been building; she could feel the slickness between her legs. Without warning she raised off him again, moving to grab his length. Ulquiorra simply stared at her. She was moving again, stopping the good feeling. Granted, so far every time she started again it was better than before, but he wasn't sure what she was about to do next. He could only think of one thing she could have left to do, but he never would have believed she would want to go that far with someone like him. He had been fairly certain she hadn't ever done this sort of thing with anyone else either.

As he watched with fascination, she lowered herself onto his tip, gasping at the intrusion. He gripped her hips, relishing her warmth around him as she slowly slid herself down his shaft.

She stopped halfway, wincing. "Unn…" she groaned. "I can't… can't go all the way." She looked at him, tears in her eyes.

He wiped a tear from the edge of her lashes with his thumb. "Then just enjoy the part you can, Woman." He stroked her breast, eliciting another gasp from her. Holding her gently by the hips, he pushed slightly so he could move without hurting her. He slowly retracted his hips, then pushed them forward again, sliding in and out of her only as far as she had initiated.

"Ooohhh…." She moaned, letting her head fall back. The feeling was amazing. He felt so good inside her, so right. She braced her hands against his stomach. She could feel the muscles rippling with his every move. She could feel the heat rising further within her.

"Un… Ulquiorra… faster," she gasped between heavy breaths.

He complied, thrusting faster into her, still only half his length. What would she do if she knew he was holding back against his urges, trying not to harm her. Orihime's noises spurred him on, feeding the desire she'd planted in him. He loved her gasps, the sound of her voice moaning his name, but he really wanted to hear her yell out his name in pleasure.

He needed it. She'd brought him so close to his humanity. He needed that from her now.

"Ha… ha…" she writhed her hips above him, synching with his thrusts. Suddenly she pitched forward, bracing her hands on his shoulders and thrust her hips down, completely embedding him inside her.

"Ah!" she panted, staying still.

"Wh- Why?" he gaped at her. "Why would you do that? After what you said earlier?"

"It's okay," she panted, shifting her hips slightly. "I wanted to… I just wasn't ready before…" She smiled at him. She slowly started to move her hips, sliding up and down on him, quickly picking up speed.

"Feels… so… good," she gasped as she rode him fully. She could feel herself getting close.

"Unnn…" he moaned, thrusting in time with her.

She snapped. Hearing Ulquiorra moan out loud was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard. His low voice rumbled through her very being. She slammed herself against him, leaning forward against his chest. She rocked her hips hard, grinding against him, fully inside of her. She dipped her head, thrusting her tongue into the hole in his chest, rolling it against the walls.

His body tensed beneath her. His hands shot up to grab her ass, pulling her grinding even harder. A low, guttural moan rolled past his clenched teeth. He was close too.

"Mmmm… Ulqui… orra… so..good… I'm gonna," she panted between licks. "Oh, Ulqui…" her body tensed. She threw her head back.

Ulquiorra opened his eyes just in time to see Orihime throw her head back, her body rigid like his. She screamed, "Ah! Ulqi—Ulquiorra!" as she orgasmed above him. The explosion of feelings was too much for him. He cried out as he thrust the last few times, emptying himself into her.

Once his trembling stopped, his muscles relaxing, he held the girl against his chest, withdrawing from her body. Brushing her hair from her face he realized she was asleep against him, her breathing heavy but even. He gently kissed her forehead. She smiles contentedly in her sleep.

Now he had some serious thinking to do. Just a little while ago she was nothing to him. Trash. Just like everyone else. He would've killed her without a thought if ordered to do so.

But now she'd given him so much. He could feel it, the emotions within himself. She'd broken through all the barriers he'd built around himself. He was awash with feelings now. Feelings for her.

He could no longer allow anything bad to come of her. He would protect her, whatever the cost. If her friends would not come for her, he would have to find a way to return her safely to her own home himself. He just had to figure out how.

But for now he simply lay there, holding her tightly against him.

He had found his heart… And he would never give up these feelings again.


End file.
